For The Love of A Child
by Ayshen
Summary: A terrible accident happens...what will it teach two parents about themselves? Sexis! Epilogue finally up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What can I say...I NEEDED Sexis...probably will be short; 10 chapters at the longest...Hope you enjoy; and feedback is always appreciated!**

Alexis sighed loudly and tapped her pencil listening to Carly drone on about Jerry Jacks. It was only the reprieve of her phone ringing that jarred her out of her stupor.

"Excuse me Carly; I must take this" she said holding her hand up and flipping open her cell phone.

Carly huffed and walked outside her office to give her privacy.

"Yes this is...why...what happened...oh my God...no...no...no" she said her voice getting louder and shakier at the same time.

She couldn't hold back the tears, "yes, fine I will be there right now" she said starting to grab her purse.

When Carly walked in she saw Alexis grabbing her stuff, "oh so you are just going to leave me; what about Jerry?"

"SHUT UP CARLY...JUST SHUT UP...SHUT UP!" she screamed dropping her purse.

It was then she noticed something was very wrong and she reached down to pick up the fallen items, "Alexis, are you okay?"

Carly would take the look Alexis gave her to her grave; the pain in her eyes almost palpable.

"There's been an accident...Kristina...hospital...it's bad" is all she got out.

People could say what they want about Mrs. Corinthos Jacks but she was good in a crisis. In moments her driver was in front of the office building and her and Alexis were jumping in back. The ride was silent; making Carly nervous. She could take ferocious Alexis, mean Alexis, angry Alexis...every one except the one that sat with silent tears falling down her face.

For Alexis the ten minute car ride seemed like hours...days...years...Kristina's face kept popping into her mind...her baby. She didn't notice they had even stopped until Carly was shoving her out the car.

"Go, I'll call Sonny...Nikolas...Sam" she stated.

Her only response was a simple nod as Alexis burst forth through the Emergency room doors. She had barely made it to the Nurse's desk and a bubbly blond nurse in pink scrubs greeted her.

"My daughter...Kristina...oh God" she said the breaths not quite making it to her lungs.

"Ma'am I" Jolene started.

Luckily Epiphany ran over, "Miss Davis, Miss Davis...you gotta breathe hon; you aren't doing that little girl no good passed out on the floor"

She finally let a burst of air flow into her chest and Epiphany started talking again, "Come with me"

Alexis nodded following the woman to the hallway. What Alexis saw tore open her heart...Lucky Spencer sat on the chair blood stained his blue shirt and he held the tiny pink pea coat that Alexis had put on Kristina that morning.

As she made her way towards the young man he stood, "Alexis" he said his baritone voice wavering.

It was a simple nod that indicated he continue to speak, "I'm sorry...there was a drunk driver...and he hit Viola's car dead on coming around the bend...Cruz and I were first on the scene...the car was smashed up pretty bad...we called the paramedics; Viola was transferred to Mercy by the medics. Kris...Kristina was trapped in the back; so Cruz and I we broke the back window and we got her out...the helicopter came in and brought her here...she is in surgery" he finished the tears wetting his shirt.

The tears readily flowed from her eyes, "Thank you...thank you so much" she said touching his hands.

"Miss Davis" Dr. Drake interrupted.

She spun around, "my baby; is she"

"She is in surgery...luckily there was no head trauma...but she has a broken femur and there is some internal injuries they are working out...we have the best on her, okay...I'm going back in but I promise I will keep you updated" he said giving her a quick squeeze on her shoulder.

There was only a moment between when he left and when she heard, "MOM" yelled across the corridor. And she let her eldest daughter hold her tightly and she prayed for her little girl...her little fighter.

Sonny had turned off the cell phone but turned on the charm. The candles were lit; the Alfredo sauce was simmering...and Kate was sitting in his living room in her little black dress.

"Come on; just a little plate?" he asked letting his dimples pop out.

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes, "Do you know how many calories are on one little plate of your fettuccine Alfredo?"

"Well we can always work those off later" he said leaning in for a kiss.

The moment was broken by a loud knocking noise.

"WHAT?" Sonny yelled as Max peeked his head into the door holding his cell phone.

"It's Mrs. C...I mean J...uh Carly, sir, she says its important"

Sonny grabbed the phone out of his hand and gave him the evil eye, "What is it now Carly; because I really don't have time to-"

She cut him off, "Sonny, it's Kristina...there's been a bad car accident"

That was the last thing he heard before dropping Max's phone and turning white as a ghost.

"Mr. C; is everything okay?"

He shook his head, "Kristina...there's been a car crash...we need to get to the hospital, now!"

This time he didn't even wait for Max to pull the car around; Sonny was out of the door right after and Kate followed.

She had never seen him like this; stoic...the unshed tears puddled in his dark brown eyes. For a moment she thought to comfort him and then he snapped grabbing his phone.

"I need to speak to Robin Scorpio, now" he practically growled into it.

The adrenaline was coursing through his veins; he wanted to scream, hit something, take a long drink of an amber liquor...he wanted to stop thinking of his little girl's body riddled with tubes...it brought him back to first finding out Kristina was his child...the overwhelming joy...he had wished she was his the minute he found out Alexis was pregnant...to the feelings of despair at Kristina's illness..it was something that had broken a piece of him...and he was cracking again...his baby...his little girl...she had fought her whole life; he prayed that she had a little fight in her left.

"Hello" grabbed him from his thoughts.

Immediately his demeanor softened, "Robin, this is Sonny...I am on my way to the hospital...but I wanted you to tell me first...how is my girl?"

"Meet me outside and I will brief you" she told him not wanting to talk to him over the phone.

"Okay"

Five minutes later he was outside with Robin in his embrace, "There was a car accident...they were hit by a drunk driver coming home from school...Lucky and Cruz pulled Kristina out of the backseat and they transported her by air here...she is in surgery...they are not sure of the internal damage" she finished.

"I will let you know if I find out anything Sonny, okay? She is a strong little girl; we are all fighting for her."

Kate just followed not knowing what to say; or how to help the situation...she figured just being there for him was the only thing she could do.

The hallway of the ER was filling with people; Alexis looked around amazed by the amount of people who loved her little girl. Ric had even brought Molly who sat sleeping on Sam's lap, Nikolas, Cruz, Lucky, Liz, Emily, Mac, Carly and Bobbie all milled around awaiting news.

When the elevator dinged everyone's heads turned.

Sonny stepped out of the elevator and their eyes connected.

She saw him and the sob choked her throat.

Kate watched as the crowd parted like the red sea...and she watched as Sonny went to Alexis his arms grasping at her as she started to weep.

Alexis clung to him as his hands found her hair and he whispered in her ear low enough to cut themselves off from everyone. It was then Kate turned away; the moment seemed to intimate for anyone else to share.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There will be very minor sub-stories pertaining to other characters/couples but it will all come back to Sexis. Thank you for reading and thanks everyone for the reviews; keep them coming :)**

She let herself break with him...it was who she was...strong, independent, fierce Alexis Davis...he was the only one she ever let see the real her without the mask. This was the first person to know her, except her, understand her. Sonny Corinthos; mob kingpin was the man she needed to comfort her when the pain of the past had smacked her in the face, the day her husband ripped out her heart, in the hospital room with a chunk of her hair in her hand...this was the man who she needed to hold her. together.

He held her tightly murmuring words of reassurance to her...he needed her strong to help hold him together. It was at his worst moments that her voice would creep into his head with her no nonsense pep talk. She never let him feel sorry for himself; he needed that...and she needed him right now...and he would do everything humanly possible to help her.

Sonny pulled back from her slowly his hands cradling her face; no words had to be spoken as their eyes danced off of each other.

"Alexis...Sonny" came from Dr. Drake.

Both turned around Sonny closer to Patrick; as his left arm came down to allow his hand to grasp Alexis'.

"Kristina is out of surgery...she is post-op; we won't know more until she wakes up; she is allowed one visitor at a time and only five minutes per hour"

They nodded and she turned to him, as he took both of her hands in his, "Go in...our girl needs you...tell her how much I love her, okay?"

A simple shake of the head as she let his hands go her right coming up to his face and wiping the stray tears away. She gave him a sad smile as her hand cupped his cheek before turning away and disappearing towards the ICU.

He waited until she totally disappeared to turn around where everyone was sitting...he walked over to a plastic chair and practically fell in it putting his face in his hands.

"Sonny, are you okay, do you need anything" came from the person he least expected to be kind to him right now.

Samantha McCall had the kind of eyes that wore every emotion as plain as day and Sonny saw the sincerity and the pain written in them.

He shook his head, "I will be once she is okay"

Kate fought herself on whether or not to go to him...she could tell that he was waging a battle inside himself...and the truth was she didn't know what to do, but she figured she couldn't stand there like a fool all day. She almost had herself convinced to go over there when the elevator dinged once again.

"Sonny" Jason said making his way over to his best friend.

"How is she?" he asked breathless.

He watched as his friend's shoulders sagged, "Touch and go right now...they are waiting for her to wake up...Lex is in there with her"

Jason nodded, "you need anything...are the boys okay, do they know"

Carly came up in time to chime in, "Michael knows...he wants to come; I told him no for now, but you know him...he will find a way here if he has to hitch hike"

Sonny let out a sad smile, "if you could talk to him Jase...explain why he can't come down right now...I just..."

"No problem man...call me and please keep me updated, okay? If there is anything I can do...you know it...anything; we all love that little girl"

"Just pray"

Jason nodded and hugged Carly before he went off to Carly's house. Kate made her way over when he was alone.

"Hey" she said sitting next to him and putting her hand in his.

He leaned into her, his head on her shoulder as they sat silent.

Alexis walked into the room where Kristina lay. Her little body was riddled with tubes, iv's, and other medical equipment. But it was her face that lay unscathed. She looked like an angel in that moment...Alexis remembered watching her sleep as a baby...watching her little chest rise and fall. She took the seat next to her bed where she could hold her little hand.

"Hey Princess...Mommy is here, okay? Actually a lot of people are hear waiting for you to wake up, okay sweetie. I know you must be tired...but you know your sister Sam and Molly they are out there...and Nikolas...and your daddy is out there...I know you must want to see him; he told me to tell you how much he loves you...he loves you so much pumpkin...so much" she said stroking her hair.

The door clicked and Robin came in, "they need to do some tests but I promise I will get you right after they are done"

She nodded leaning over to kiss Kristina on the head once more. She walked out of the swinging doors and Sonny was instantly on his feet.

All she could give him was a sad smile, "they are running tests...Robin will come get us when they are done...I want you to go in"

"Lex-" he started to say but was cut off.

"Our girl needs her daddy too"

He couldn't help the way his dark eyes filled with tears as he nodded.

"I am going down to the chapel; I will be back soon" she told him giving his arm a squeeze before she left.

Sam watched Alexis go...torn between the sleeping child on her lap and going after her mother who needed her.

"I can take her if you need" came from Elizabeth Spencer.

Usually it would have been received with daggers but when Sam looked up she knew that for her sister she would put all her pride and hurt feelings aside.

"Thank you" she said handing the bundled toddler to her and then going after Alexis.

Alexis made her way to the hospital chapel and light a candle.

"Dear God, I know I don't do this as much as I should...but Kristina really needs a miracle" she said the tears falling down her face.

Sam came up in back of her and lit a candle...then she grabbed hold of Alexis' hand, "I thought you might need me" she said choking back tears.

Her mother turned to her, "I need you...I need all my girls"

Molly had awaken cranky and was toddling around the floor...ended up playing with Sonny's shoes.

"Hey Princess" he said brining her up into his arms.

She studied him for a second and then laid her head on his shoulder, and promptly fell back asleep.

Robin came out twenty minutes later, "lemme take this one...you can go to see Kristina"

Sonny handed her over and then kissed Robin's forehead, "thank you so much...for everything"

All she could do was smile at him; the man she once considered not only a good friend...but family.

The room was silent sans the steady beeping of monitors...Sonny walked in Sonny.

"Hey beautiful" he coming over to stand over her.

She looked so little lying there in the hospital; it took him back to the first moment he laid eyes on her knowing that she was his; he had been so angry and happy at that same time. This time the anger was replaced by a dull ache...he couldn't lose her...it wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

Patrick came in a short time later, "I need to speak to you and Alexis" he told him.

Sonny nodded and turned back to his daughter, "I love you girl" he said before kissing her on her forehead and following the doctor out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long; I was in Mexico on vacation for a week...but I am back and all Sexis ready...so keep the feedback coming!**

Sonny followed the young doctor out to the hallway.

"Alexis is in the chapel" he said rubbing his neck.

Robin chimed in, "here; I will go get her" she said handing him back a sleeping Molly.

The little girl fussed a bit and then settled into his chest and fell back into her slumber.

Patrick watched the man in front of him; the man who had once threatened to break his hands...and for the first time since he had set foot in Port Charles he felt sorry for him...he honestly looked like a piece of his heart had been ripped out and was lying on the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jason drove to Carly's house stoically...his heart weighed heavy. Stuff like this didn't deserve to happen to beautiful little girls like Kristina...she was the kind of kid who smiled at you and made your day just seem a bit brighter. He wished it was him instead of her...at least then people could say, "well he did enough shitty things in his life to warrant it" But Kristina...she hadn't and now she was in the hospital bed fighting for her life...she had to be okay.

Jason walked up to Carly's porch and was going to knock when he heard Michael speaking, "five...five hundred then...just take me to the hospital and I will give you five hundred dollars"

"I can't do that little man; your mom and dad would kill me" Milo told him.

"Fine, I will call a cab then"

Just then Jason entered the door, "JAAAAAYSON!" came from Morgan and Michael looked him in the eye trying to gage how much he heard.

"Hey buddy..." he said rustling Morgan's hair then turning back to Michael, "I heard it all"

The boy hung his head and Jason turned to Milo, "can you take Morgan upstairs and play a game or something"

Milo nodded and made his way upstairs when the small boy.

"Michael, what have I told you about bribing the guards"

He looked at him, "I want to see my sister and my dad needs me" came sternly as his lip quavered.

Jason's heart softened, "I know, but right now they are only letting your dad and Alexis in to see her...and your dad is worried about you guys...he sent me here to talk to you...the best thing you can do for him is wait until they allow visitors.

A quick nod came before the question that broke Jason's heart, "Is she going to die Jason?"

"You know buddy your sister she is strong, okay? So we just gotta keep praying for her"

Michael's eyes filled to the brim with tears, "I didn't want a sister...when dad told me I was mad...but then I met her and she smiled at me...and I couldn't hate her...she can't die, she just can't" he said finally breaking down.

Jason fought back the tears as he took the child he considered his own son in his arms...Kristina had to get better...too many people needed her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam lit a candle as Alexis sat there silently. She had been like this the whole time in the chapel. When she returned to the seat Sam decided to do a little talking.

"Are you okay?"

Alexis turned to her, "I just...I need to stay strong for for Kristina, Molly and Sonny" she added.

"Let me be strong for you..." she asked biting her lip and choking back the tears.

A strand of hair was tucked behind her ear as Alexis spoke, "You've grown up a lot in these past months...I am so proud of you Samantha"

She started to cry as she embraced her mother, "I love you, mom"

Robin didn't mean to interrupt so she quietly cleared her throat. Both woman turned slowly.

"I'm sorry; Patrick is up there with Sonny...he would like to speak to you two together"

Sam squeezed her hand, "let's go"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Carly paced the small hallway. Her mother had to go back to her shift, and she really would rather get a root canal than hang out with Lizzie Spencer.

"There you are darling; guess who is coming in this lovely evening?" Jerry asked.

She rolled her eyes, "do you ever go away?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your brother in law who has just arranged for you husband's flight home"

Carly couldn't hide the joy from coming upon her face but then frowned, "why, why now?"

He looked towards the hallway where Alexis was making her way to Dr. Drake and Sonny, "because she needs him" he said pointing to the distraught mother through the glass.

"Trying to win brownie points with Alexis, huh? I should have known...you can do every grand gesture in the world but it means nothing. Wanna know why?" she said getting in his face.

An arched eyebrow was her only response, "because no one will ever be able to touch her heart again" she said gesturing to where Alexis was embracing Sonny...

Jerry Jacks wished he could say it wasn't true, or he didn't see it...but right there in front of him was something he couldn't remember having...and it looked like home.

Alexis walked into the corridor and immediately Sonny handed Molly to Sam and was with her...a united front; a team.

"So tell us Doc" he said his fingers intertwined with hers.

This 24 hours it is imperative that Kristina wakes up...she had a lot of internal damage, we had to give her a couple transfusions because of the bleeding. Her body has went into heal mode, but we need her to wake up. It has been proven that parents talking to a child, singing, people visiting has worked.

Both nodded and Patrick Drake excused himself...when he got down to the locker room he slid down the wall with tears in his eyes...this shouldn't be happening to her...was the thought that plagued his mind.

Alexis stood willing the tears not to come...not knowing they already were...and Sonny took his thumbs to each side.

"She is a fighter just like you...she is going to be okay" he said trying to believe it himself.

This got a sad smile, "She has to be..."

Kate sat against the wall until she went to Max, "can you tell Sonny; I went home...I will be back later if he needs me" she said clicking away on her high heels.

Sonny put his forehead against hers, "c'mon let's go see our girl"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I would like to thank Sara (IlovetowritepSMP) for the great suggestion of listening to a song that reminds you of your couple to get your writer's block jump started..it worked although no one in my house wants to hear Kelly Clarkson's Be Still any longer! Anyway, please read and review, you all are great!**

They walked quietly down the silent hallway. The lights were dimmed; neither having concept of what time it was on the outside world...all that existed was right then when they opened up Room 206.

Kristina lie there the room dimmed except for a table lamp a nurse had left on...the light illuminated her face making her look even more angelic. Sonny had his hand on the small of Alexis' back and he felt her tremble.

"It's okay" he whispered.

They walked towards the bed together; Alexis was afraid to touch her...the IV was sticking out of her little arm, and the pulse monitor was placed in her third finger, right hand. Sonny came to stand next to her close to Krissy. He leaned down his face at the edge of her bed...and Alexis dropped slightly behind him.

"Hey Princess" he said his voice low, guttural and choked with emotion.

Alexis almost lost it at this point but held her composure as he continued, "Daddy is here for you, and Mommy too" he said turning to her and placing his arm out, palm up. It reminded her of a long time ago; an invitation to come to him...into his heart, his life, his bed. Now it was different but she went to him and knelt next to their daughter's bed, "hey pumpkin"

She rambled for a while; the whole time Sonny hand was rubbing her back...she knew she shouldn't be leaning on him...but he was the only one who could understand and she needed him.

Robin stopped in with Molly explaining that Ric was here to take her home for the night.

"Don't worry I made him promise to bring her back tomorrow" the young doctor said smiling as Alexis and Sonny took the little girl over to her big sisters bed...Molly leaned over to give her a kiss on the forward before Alexis brought her back to Robin and they walked down the long hallway back to the waiting room.

""Mama loves you sweet pea" she said nodding as she kissed the baby and handed her back.

"Thank you Ric"

Ric hung his head and nodded.

When she walked back in she stood by the door and listened silently to Sonny.

"And we still have to go on our trip to Puerto Rico...Daddy has so much he wants to do with you...we didn't have enough time together girl, so you gotta wake up soon"

It was then she felt the knot in the pit of her stomach and the tears start to fall. She walked out before he noticed she was back...and she walked down an unfamiliar hallway and ducked into a room sliding down the wall the tears hitting the ground.

"Alexis are you okay?" she heard Liz asked.

When she opened her eyes she realized she was in the employee locker room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Liz; I didn't realize where I was" she said getting up to leave.

"You don't have to go...it's just us in here...right now is the lull " the younger woman said smiling.

The warm inviting nature made Alexis stay, "thank you"

It was silently for a couple of minutes, Liz filling out Cameron's preschool paperwork.

"How is Kristina doing?" she asked noticing Alexis not doing well with silence.

"Sonny is in there with her right now" she said looking down at her hands.

When she looked back up Liz saw the sadness in her face, "for so long I thought that Sonny was the worst danger that could come to our child...I hid her, and he missed so much...and look what happens; she gets hurt from a car...not a mob hit, nothing to do with Sonny; just some idiot driving on the road drunk. Now he will never get back that time...her first tooth, her first word..."

Her stomach turned as she turned back to Alexis, "everyday I look at my son, and I hope I made the right decision...that cutting the father of my child out of his life was really the best thing"

Alexis placed her hand on Liz's, "Zander was on a path of destruction...you did what was best for your child"

"Zander" she mumbled realizing just how many mistakes she had made.

The door opened before more could be said, "Miss Davis, what are you? Um, Mr. Corinthos has been looking for you" Patrick said looking at the teary eyed women.

"Thank you" Alexis said to Liz.

"No...thank you" Liz said before closing her locker...she had somewhere to be.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sam came to the door and knocked, "come in" she heard Sonny say.

When she pushed the door she saw him, his head in his hands, "have you seen Lex" he asked his eyes brimmed in red, and his voice course.

"No, I came...I can look for her"

He shook his head, "I will...sit with Kristina" he asked softly.

The tears came instantly, "yeah"

It was then he leaned over to his daughter and kissed her head, "I love you Princess...your sister Sam is here okay, daddy will be back soon"

Sam couldn't think of any other time she saw Sonny so vulnerable...so without question she took the place beside her sister's bed and took her little hand into her own.

"Come on sleepy head, you gotta wake up...you don't even know how many people need you to open up those beautiful eyes for us" she said before the torrent of hot tears poured from her face. She cried silently still clutching to Kristina's hand.

Sonny walked down to the lobby to inquire about Alexis; no one seemed to know where she went. He thought about trying to chapel until he saw Lucky sitting in the chair across the hall.

"Lucky" he said calling the man's attention.

"Hey" the younger man said getting up slowly.

Sonny came and thrust out his hand, "I want to personally thank you for what you did for my little girl"

He took his hand firmly, "Kristina is one special kid...I know that just from those times over at Nik's or when Alexis would bring her to work...and I just..."

"I know" Sonny said sadly patting him on the back.

Lucky nodded knowing what it meant...Sonny was in his debt...and he realized something at that moment; maybe a mobster and a cop weren't so different.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Carly sat alone on the bench, she had just called Jason to update him. She was waiting for Jax or Michael; she didn't really know what time he was coming back in; after she had told Jerry about Sonny and Alexis he had left. It was true...every word; she had fought years against it and in a moment she realized it was futile. Alexis would always be the one that got away to Sonny, the one he isn't good enough for...and he didn't even realize that it didn't matter...Alexis still loved him. Maybe on one of her generous days she would enlighten him. For now she sat in a cold hospital chair waiting.

She was half asleep when someone shook her softly, "Carly honey, you still here?" her mom asked.

"What time is it"

"7 in the morning, what are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for Jason to bring Michael...I just want to go home and hug my boys but Michael made me promise he could come this morning"

Bobbie nodded, "things like these make you realize how much you have, huh?"

Carly saw the tears in her mother's eyes and instantly the recognition came, "BJ" she whispered bringing her hands to her mouth.

The older woman nodded sadly the tears fresh, "BJ and Kristina...things like this don't deserve to happen to them.

She pulled her mother close, "I know mama...I know"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alexis crept towards her daughter's room. Inside her eldest was in the middle of reading _Chika Chika Boom Boom_.

"That's one of her favorites" she whispered quiet.

Sam turned, "I know...Epiphany rustled me up a copy" she said with a sad smile.

"Did Sonny find you?"

A simpled nod, "yes, and I made him go lay down in an observation room...he looked exhausted."

Sam noted that Alexis didn't look much better but she didn't say it instead she formulated a plan.

Finally she turned, "I am going to go to the lake house and get you something to wear...and I am coming back with coffee and breakfast for you" she said noting the rumpled suit from yesterday afternoon.

A simple nod was given instead of an argument and Sam smiled on the inside, "Okay, I will be back"

"I love you Samantha" stopped her dead in her tracks.

She simply nodded and walked out turning to look through the window and she whispered for only her ears to hear, "I love you too...mom"

An hour later Alexis heard the door squeak.

Instead of Sam or Sonny she saw a head full of red hair and a mouth full of braces.

"Hi Miss Davis" Michael said his voice quivering.

"Michael, you can call me Alexis, okay?"

He nodded and then looked at the bed, "is she okay?"

She knelt down, "right now she is sleeping; it is helping to give her body a chance to heal...but the doctors said she can hear us...so if you want to talk to her...go ahead"

As he slowly made his way to the bed he pulled out something from his pocket, "Hey Krissy...Mogan couldn't come and Jason didn't know if we could bring flowers so Morgan sent along his favorite car. It's the red one...he said you can keep it until you get better again" he said starting to cry.

Alexis let him release for a little while and then went to him and touched his shoulder. Immediately he was in her arms.

Instead of sleeping Sonny had lain on the hospital bed...it was like watching a slide show of loss. He saw them floating above cloud. Finally when he couldn't stand anymore and he'd wandered back to his daughters. Room.

What he saw in there would fill and break his heart. Right there his oldest son wept in the arms of Alexis. He cried openly now and Alexis opened her eyes to see two dark orbs staring back. She motioned with her arms to close and in a moment they were all there...He wrapped his arms around his family...Kristina's family,


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A couple things...this story won't be much longer; definitely under ten chapters. But I do have another Sexis idea running around in my head; I might even make an attempt at some humor in it (wish me luck because I don't think I do humor well) Also this touches on the mini-story lines I mentioned that would be woven. They seem kind of just dropped, but I am not Guza and they will be explained in time. Anyway, thanks for the reads, and keep the reviews coming..I love them!**

Sonny walked his son out to the hallway, "you okay buddy"

"Yeah" he said obviously trying to put on a stiff upper lip.

They walked down the long hallway and it hit Sonny's heart when Michael reached up like a little boy to grab his hand, "I want to come tonight too"

"Alright" he said knowing it was futile to refuse.

"Hey Mr. Man" Carly said seeing them coming out into the lobby.

He ran into to her and engulfed her. Sonny watched Carly choke back a sob as she cradled their son in her arms. He finally broke from her and composed himself.

"Grandma is in the cafeteria getting some cookies; why don't you go there so I can talk to your dad"

Michael nodded, "I love you dad"

"Love you too buddy"

When he was out of earshot Carly came closer and hugged Sonny, "how is she"

His dark eyes looked lost, "they say her body is in healing mode, but it is really important that she wakes up soon..."

"She will...she is a strong, beautiful little girl...plus you know she has to be a fighter and stubborn with you and Alexis as parents"

This caused a real smile to peak out, "thank you Carly"

A quick wave off, "I care about you Sonny" she said before walking away.

Sonny saw Max posted and walked up to him, "hey boss" he said before Sonny could greet him.

"Everything looking alright"

"Yes sir, how is...how is Miss Kristina" he asked his eyes full of concern.

He bowed his head; it filling his heart to think of how many people loved his little girl, "she is holding her own"

"Good, the guys are really pulling for her...she is a special kid."

"She is, I'm gonna"

Max nodded, "sir, Kate left...she said if you needed her to call"

Sonny shook his head filing away the information, "thanks" he said before patting his friend on the back and heading towards the room.

Liz walked into the morning dark house as Lucky was trotting downstairs a bottle in one hand.

"Hey, you're home early"

"Yeah"

He started walking towards the kitchen when Liz spoke again, "we need to talk"

Jason had just come down from showering; the night feeling eight weeks long, "Spinelli, no orange soda for breakfast; I bought cereal for you; so eat it" he said as Spin looked at him caught.

Instead of trying to explain his way out he went into the kitchen and came back with a bowl, "How is the Goddess in training doing?" he asked.

"They say her body is in healing mode...and now they need her to wake up"

Spinelli nodded sadly, "the pint size hacker was always a source of joy for the jackal; she had that smile that lights up a room"

Before he could respond there was a knock at the door.

"I'll eat this in my room" he said before going up the stairs.

Jason rubbed his chin before opening up the door.

"Elizabeth"

"Can we talk?"

Alexis sat by the bed listening to the clock tick away when the door opened to Sonny with a steaming cup of coffee.

"It's not the Corinthos-Morgan blend, but I figured better than nothing"

"Thank you, how is Michael"

To this he hung his head, "okay...thank you for...taking care of him"

"He's a good kid...a great older brother...Kristina adores him"

"I think it's mutual" he said the tears stinging his eyes.

She put down the coffee and let the tears spill and he came and knelt down next to her and in the way he always did; took her into his arms...and he held her why she cried, and he made it better.

Carly made her way down the hallway Michael at her side; they were slowly walking towards the door when she felt him stiffen and pull away from her.

"JAX!" he cried tearing down the hall running and bear hugging the taller man.

When she looked at them she bit back the tears. Michael looked so young and Jax's eyes wore a sadness that wasn't there before.

She cautiously approached, "hey"

"Hey"

"So how much did Jerry tell you? Kristina is in recovery; they are waiting for her to wake up...it's really important-"

Her words were cut off by his hands cupping her face and his lips hitting hers; she melted for a moment until he pulled away, "God I've missed you"

Suddenly everything starting spinning as Carly's eyes rolled back.

Sonny put on the fresh shirt...Alexis had begged him to go home and get some rest. He obliged her but he didn't rest much...instead he laid on the cool black satin sheets and watched the ceiling fan spin around. He craved a drink; that warm amber liquid flowing down his throat...but he wouldn't...not when Kristina and Alexis needed him. She had promised to call if anything, and he waited...an hour ago she called to say they had run more tests and that Patrick was coming back at 8:00 to discuss them. He grabbed the box of stuff before leaving the house; and he prayed...prayed that God wouldn't take his baby girl from him.

Alexis sat curled up next to her daughter's bed...this was the first time she had been alone to thing...she swore Sam and Nikolas had made some pact to keep her distracted, and she loved them for it. Jax had come by; and Alexis was overjoyed to see him...though something was wrong, and she wasn't sure it was about the time he was away. Bobbie had stopped in, Mac, Georgie, Spinelli, Jason and even Mayor Floyd. The most emotional was when Mike came in. Alexis' heart broke for the man; the mistakes he had made a lifetime ago written on his face...Alexis in a way felt akin to the man; it wasn't many people that understand the pain of too many things lost, but Mike did...in the same way that Sonny did. When Patrick came in and told her about the tests she was almost relieved to have a reason to call Sonny. The truth was she needed his strength; not that she would ever admit it out loud...but she knew it.

Alexis sat in Patrick's office alone until the door opened and Sonny came in.

"Nothing yet?"

"He needed to consult on a patient really quickly"

Sonny nodded sitting down, "how are you?"

"Okay"

The door clicked and the young doctor came and took a seat, "there's good news"

Both parents sucked in their breaths anxiously.

"She hasn't woken up...but her brain activity is great; that means she is thinking, dreaming, hearing you...I would say that she is going to wake up by morning"

Alexis let her breath out but it sounded more like a strangled cry and Sonny exhaled slowly letting his dimples peak out.

"You sure doc?"

Patrick nodded, "I don't see any reason why not"

Sonny shook his hand and then Alexis then they turned to each other and embraced.

"Let's go wait for our girl" he said leading her out.

Walking to the hospital room; they felt like two kids at Christimas time. When they went in Alexis smiled...Sonny had brought flowers, a thermos full of coffee, and a bag of popcorn.

"I figured if we were here all night...and don't argue I'm not leaving...we should have refreshments...and entertainment" he said pulling out a deck of cards.

She rolled her eyes, "like I don't remember how you cheat"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

Sonny looked out the window; dawn hadn't broken yet and the sky was still dark and foreboding. They had stayed up for hours, coffee, popcorn and poker...it felt like old times again, and he couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. She slept in the chair her legs curled up to her chest and he grabbed a blanket and knelt down to cover her with it.

He wasn't paying attention to her eyes fluttering open. She watched him cover her with the blanket; he was bathed in the moonlight and she wondered if she had ever seen anything so beautiful. Her hand moved to touch his cheek; her motions feeling surreal; like an outer body experience.

Feeling her hand on his cheek, and her sleepy eyes looking at him like that...it was enough to drive a man insane. He wanted to touch her, but he sat there silently his eyes locked to hers for a few long moments. Then he moved slowly...his face coming so close to hers that their breaths mingled.

Her eyes searched his as her mouth parted...he licked his lips closing the distance to where their lips brushed against each other's. It was then her mouth opened slightly and he pushed forwards grasping her bottom lip between his. He could feel the heat radiating between them as he held her head in his hands; his fingers falling through silky tresses.

It was her tongue that darted first just wetting his appetite and he deepened the kiss; their tongues dancing with each other. And then he heard a cough...and both stiffened.

They pulled apart when they heard the voice, "Mommy"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A lot of this chapter is dialogue. Hope you like and feedback is always appreciated! **

"Mommy"

It took a few long seconds for the word to connect to her brain. And when it did she was at Kristina's bedside looking into her daughter's eyes.

"Baby" she said trying to fight back the tears.

"I'm thirsty" she said quietly.

Alexis turned to the door where Sonny was already coming in with Dr. Drake.

"How's my favorite patient" he said smiling at her.

"She's thirsty" Alexis said.

"Well for now I will have the nurse round her up some ice chips...we may have to run more tests; so it has to just be ice chips"

"Okay, thanks"

"Alright, I will be right back to check her vitals"

He nodded to Alexis and Sonny and left.

"Daddy"

"Hey Princess" he said coming up to her side. The swell of his heart making it beat three times faster.

"What happened" she asked.

Sonny looked up to Alexis and she nodded.

"Well...you and Viola were in a car accident; you don't remember"

Her eyes narrowed, "No but I remember Lucky...he came to help me"

"Is Viola okay?" she asked tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

Alexis nodded, "yeah baby she is okay; just a sprained wrist..she was really worried about you"

Patrick came in the door, "alright, how's my favorite patient doing"

"I'm tired" she said sadly.

"Alright well let me check some things, and then you can rest, okay"

"Okay"

Alexis and Sonny backed up to let Patrick work.

Sonny's arm snaked around her and her head fell to him, "she's okay"

"She's a Davis-Corinthos"

She smiled feeling the electricity coursing through them...part of her wanted to run from it, but the part of her that was tired, and happy let herself relish in it just a little while longer.

Jax sat by Carly's bed...he had made her promise to rest while they waited for the doctor. Michael had been sent home with Bobbie after the doctors initial check out. Now they were waiting for the results of the tests they had run. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her...the only thing that had kept him going on his quest for Jerry was thinking of her...remembering what it was like to hear her voice, feel her skin on his...he couldn't imagine his life without her.

A dark haired nurse came in and Carly opened her eyes.

"Mr and Mrs Jacks?"

Carly took Jax's hand and squeezed.

"Well, all your tests look fine...but were you aware that your blood tests show that you are pregnant"

"No way I just got my period last...wait..."

Jax watched her count on her fingers, confuse herself and then repeat the process.

"The last time I got my period was two weeks before you left"

Leyla nodded, "here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins...Dr. Lee would like you to make an appointment with her when you check out"

"Thank you" Jax said as Carly stared at her hands.

When Leyla left Jax looked at her intently, "are you okay?"

"A baby? We're having a baby"

He got worried, "are you not happy"

"I'm terrified...and really happy"

This got a wide smile from him, "I am so happy too...a baby, we're going to have a baby. I love you so much Carly"

"I love you too" she said melting in his embrace.

Patrick finished up his exam and turned to the parents, "she looks great...we are going to keep her for observation a couple of days but she should be able to go home at mid week"

Alexis smiled, "thank you" she said going to her daughter's bedside.

Sonny hung back, "thank you Dr. Drake" and extended his hand out to the man.

Patrick nodded and shook his hand.

When the doctor left he made his way to his daughter's bedside, "is the Princess sleepy?"

"Yeah, Dr. Patty said it was okay to take a nap"

"Yes, and your mommy and I will be right here when you wake up"

Kristina nodded her eyes already closing. When she had fallen into a deep slumber Sonny looked up.

"Do you want me to call anyone?"

She shook her head, "Just Nikolas...he will call everyone else I'm sure"

"Okay"

He turned before he left and looked into her eyes, "our girl is back"

A quick nod and a wipe of tears was his only response.

When he was out of the hospital room he saw Max, "our girl...she's awake"

"Thank God Mr. C"

He pulled out his cell phone and began making the calls. After he sat on the cold plastic chair...everything finally hitting him...especially the kiss between he and Alexis. It wasn't something that could easily be explained. There had always been a connection between them...even through the years their relationship was strained. And the attraction; the attraction had always been there...since the first day he met her at the PC Grille...not only was she beautiful but the way she admonished him was more of a turn on than he cared to admit. And now he was stuck; he didn't know what to do with the realization that those feelings he had harbored for Alexis Davis, mother of his first child...had never really gone away.

Alexis sat there looking at her perfect daughter...and she kept seeing shades of Sonny. The way her eyes looked when they were closed and her body at total peace. Her skin tinged with mocha, and the way she smiled when she was really happy...they all reminded her of Sonny. Looking at her daughter's face always reminded her of the way she felt about Sonny. Feelings that she kept locked away inside her...feelings that were beginning to seep out...and she didn't know what to do with them.

Jason had just gotten the call about Krissy when he answered the door. Liz stood there with Jake in her arms and Cameron holding her hand.

"Hey" he said swinging the door open wider.

"Hi, we were are moving our stuff over to Grams tomorrow; so we were just going to go hang out at Wyndamere with Emily...but I thought you'd like to spend some time with Jake"

That got a huge smile as he took his son from her arms, "hey buddy" he said covering up a foot that had come loose.

"Well I'll be back later" Liz said the tears already at the corners of her eyes.

Jason turned to her, "why don't you stay?"

Sonny walked towards the room, an anticipation coursing through his veins. He opened the door and there sitting next to Alexis was Kate.

Alexis looked up to him, an almost sad smile on her face, "Kate stopped by"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is a little different from my usual...my Alexis gets fierce in this chapter; I hope you like! Reviews are appreciated!**

"Hey" he managed to choke out his mouth suddenly feeling dry.

She smiled that pretty smile that just days ago could make him go weak, "Hi, I called the house and got Max and he told me Kristina woke up; so I came to see if you needed anything...I hope that's alright" she added at the end.

He felt kind of bad for making her feel awkward so he smiled, "no, it's great, thank you"

"Okay, good"

Alexis watched the strained conversation; even thought it made her stomach flip flop about. To be honest Kate Howard was a nice woman, she genuinely liked her, and if she had to pick another woman for Sonny; Kate would be ideal. But if she listened to her heart; she didn't want another woman to be with Sonny...because if she started listening to her heart she would admit that she wanted to be the one. They were feelings she had tucked away for a long time; ever since Sonny walked out of her Penthouse and went back to Carly...but there were certain times that she let the truth run through her mind...and being with him the last couple of days; remembering who he was to her...it assaulted her senses.

Sonny smiled at Kate; he cared for the woman...but he couldn't help being annoyed that she showed up...interrupted time that he was looking forward to spending with Alexis. The whole situation confused him...for so long Alexis and he had been adversaries, co-parents, lately friends...but what he started to feel for her the last few does was not how one friend feels for another. It was a familiar feeling; because a long time ago he was falling for his best friend...and those last couple of days with her reminded him of how amazing being with her felt.

"Well, I should go...I'm glad Kristina is okay" she turned offering a hand to Alexis.

"Thanks"

Sonny waited for her, "I will walk you out"

Alexis watched as they walked out and she turned to her sleeping daughter, "looks like it's just us again" she said sadly.

They walked through the corridors down to the elevator, his hand on the small of her back, just like normal...and yet he fought every urge to run back to the room and be with Alexis and his daughter.

After what seems like hours they make it down to the ground level; he pecks her cheek, she smiles.

"Talk to you later"

A fake smile is all he can offer, "of course"

The ride up the elevator back to her floor rejuvenates him..And he walks briskly down the hall but stops dead when he sees her wrapped in his arms.

Ned Ashton.

He feels the blood start to pump through his veins, and he stops to count it on. Nedley isn't his favorite person for a multitude of reasons...but right now all he can think about his removing the man's arms from around Alexis.

Her eyes caught his and she pulled away, "Ned came by to see how Krissy was"

She didn't know why she had felt the need to explain herself to him but there she was feeling like it was years ago in a different hallway.

Ned smiled that damn cocky smile that made Sonny want to be sick and nodded, "I am glad to see she is doing alright, see you later Alexis" he said before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Sonny" he said before he walked away.

The look in his eyes made her smile, "down killer" she said before making their way back into the hospital room.

A bag sat on the chair and she moved to grab it, "Sam brought me some fresh clothes...Robin is going to let me use the staff locker room to freshen up...will you sit with her"

"Of course" he said their eyes locking for a moment.

Robin led her down the hallway, "this is the private one; so take as long as you need"

"Thank you Robin...for everything"

"Anytime Alexis" she said before walking back to Kristina Corinthos-Davis' room.

Sonny sat there silently telling his angelic daughter one of the stories from his childhood. He barely heard the door creep open.

Robin stood there, smiling, and it took him back to a world ago...one where he had let down his little sister. He wondered if it was too late to make it better.

"I thought you might want some company"

"From you...always" he said the real dimples making an appearance.

The younger woman smiled, "she is an amazing little girl"

"I can't take credit for that...that is all Alexis"

From what she had seen these last couple of days; she did not know the whole story of Sonny and Alexis. As much as she was curious; she didn't want to pry either but she decided to test the waters.

"So you and Alexis Davis?"

That got a chuckle, "it seems like it was a lifetime ago"

When he didn't speak for a couple long moments she was going to drop it but then he spoke again, "I messed everything up...I needed her, and God Robin...you know how I hate needing anyone. But I ruined it; I destroyed it because I didn't deserve it...but you know what...we made something beautiful" he said brushing the bangs away from Kristina's face.

She wanted to say so much, but she didn't feel it was the right thing to do so she rubbed his back repeating something he had told her not too long ago, "you know there's always reason to believe; you just gotta take a leap of faith"

After she said it she walked out; she knew that Sonny was better left sometimes to stew.

Alexis came back to her daughter's room refreshed and looking to relax. Unfortunately the rest of the night seemed to be a flurry of visitors...Kristina woke up in spurts; the little dimples finally starting to creep back. Lucky came a sad look on his face, but when he saw Kristina and she gave him a hug; he seemed to perk up. When Michael came that evening they shared dinner in the hospital room; Kristina wrangling her brother into an endless game of war. Finally the night fell and the hospital hallways darkened.

Sonny sat across from her in the dark. Her eyes were heavy with sleep.

"Go to sleep counselor, I will wake you if anything important happens"

A quick smirk, "you are lucky I am too tired to fight you"

He laughed, "I am the lucky one"

"Lex, Lex" he whispered.

One eye peered open, "what time is it"

"8:00"

"Oh my God, how did I sleep so late" she said shooting straight up.

"Shhh, I have coffee...Kristina is still asleep"

"Thanks" she said taking the cup.

"I have to go...Michael has a Parent-Teacher conference today, but I will be back when she is released"

"Go, we'll be fine"

His fingers lingered longer than normal, the electricity flowing through both of their bodies.

Alexis sat doing a crossword puzzle, they had taken Kristina for last minute tests and she sat alone in the room waiting. Robin peaked in.

"Hey"

She looked up to see the young doctor smiling. She had come to grow even more fond of the girl who had saved her life in the train wreck.

"Good morning, how are you Robin?"

"Good, I wanted to check how things were...I see they took Kristina for her last tests"

"Yes, hopefully this afternoon we will be going home" Alexis said rubbing her neck.

Robin smiled, "you know you have a little fighter right there"

"It's those Cassadine-Corinthos genes"

"Yes, and she is a fighter like her mommy and daddy. And Alexis; some things are just worth fighting for"

Alexis nodded the words taking on a new meaning, "yes they are, aren't they"

The young woman gave a quick nod and went to finish her rounds...yes some things were worth fighting for and she hoped that Sonny and Alexis realized that sooner rather than later.

When Sonny came back they were signing the discharge papers, the wheelchair and crutches were secured in the trunk of the limo as Max waited out front.

Walking out felt oddly normal...Sonny pushing the hospital wheelchair, Alexis laughing by his side...it felt too good in a way...and Alexis knew giving it up would be devastating.

There wasn't much talking the ride over; besides Kristina chattering away. They smiled at each other from across the seats and both marveled at the miracle that sat there between them. Sonny carried her inside; as they sat her on the couch and put Little Mermaid on and sat with her. When she drifted off he turned to her.

"I could make some lunch" he offered.

She checked her watch, "don't you have a meeting at 2:00"

He had totally forgot, "I do actually, I can cancel"

"Go, we'll be fine...I promise; I won't try to cook"

That got dimples, "alright"

Leaning down he kissed Kristina's forehead, "thank you Alexis"

Confusion marred her face but he spoke again, "for her...she's perfect"

"Yeah she is"

They walked to the door and he turned to her...leaning and brushing his lips across her cheek.

"See you later counselor"

Nothing was said as he walked back to his car and left.

She couldn't get it off her mind Robin's words haunting her. Sam came over, they ate, Kristina and her played dolls...and now Kristina was sleeping and Sam was talking about something.

"Some things are worth fighting for"

Alexis stood up, "Sam can you keep an eye on Krissy; I have to go do something"

"Uh sure" she said even though Alexis looked a little crazed at the moment.

Every stoplight and she almost turned back...but something in her kept pushing that gas pedal. When she pulled up to the mansion; she felt her heart in her throat. Max let her in smiling.

"Hey Mrs. D, how is Kristina"

She smiled tersely, "fine Max, is Sonny in"

He nodded and gestured toward the den. When she walked in he turned their eyes locking.

"Hey is everything okay? Is Kris alright?"

"Yeah Sonny, she is fine, Sam is with her"

"Okay, is something else"

"Just be quiet and listen"

The contents in his stomach were dangerously close to coming back but he stayed silent and looked at her.

The deep intake of air and then the words flowed, "I know this is going to sound crazy, and really the last thing a person who faked DID wants to do is sound crazy but there it goes. These last couple of days with Kristin in the hospital; they taught me a lot...about life being too short, and taking the reigns...and it showed me something else Sonny. Us, this...I gave up too easily last time; I loved you then, and I loved you now...and I could live everyday knowing that and not saying anything or I could fight. This is me fighting Sonny...and I know there is Kate, and Carly, God there is always Carly...but we deserve a chance. If you think I am crazy and don't feel it; that's fine...I will walk away right here and right now and we can forget this night ever happened...but I had to tell you; I had to let you know how I felt...I am just too tired to fight it anymore. I want to be with you..."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Have I mentioned how much I heart fierce Alexis? So um...LAST CHAPTER! I don't have an epilogue planned for it...but if I get enough of a response wanting one; I will do one. So leave me some feedback. **

Sonny stood there for a couple long moments the words not really registering in his brain. It wasn't until she turned to leave that it hit him like a ton of bricks and he ran after her.

She stared at him, and when he didn't respond she retreated.

"Well okay, see you later" she said before taking off out the door.

The cold air hit his face as he ran after her, "Alexis"

Fumbling with her keys as the tears threatened to sting her eyes, "Go away Sonny...just leave, go back inside and leave me alone" she said her hands shaking before she dropped the keys.

"Lex" he whispered hoarsely.

"Stop, just stop" she begged.

In a moment his hands were cupping her face and his mouth came to hers.

All she wanted was for him to go away; to leave her to wallow in her pity...and then he was looking at her with those eyes, and touching her with those hands...and suddenly she lost all sense.

He kissed her; his lips on hers; his tongue finding his way to hers...it was painfully slow; a tango of their mouths...and when he broke away he looked at her his eyes searching hers.

When he pulled away his hands were still on her cheeks and she stared at him wondering if he could see right through her.

"I want you" he whispered wondering if she knew the weight of his words.

"But"

His finger touched her lips, "I felt it, us...being with you the last couple of days...I want this; I want you"

Part of her felt elated and the other part wanted to throw up all over his Armani shoes.

"Say something" he said in that damn flirting voice that made her knees turn to jelly.

"I just...are you sure?"

Instead of answering he kissed her; this time less tenative; their mouths engulfing each other as he pinned her to her car; his hands finding their way into her hair. A clear of the throat is what caused them to stop...Sonny still pressed against her as he turned to Max standing there sheepishly.

"Sir, um...um...Michael is on the phone; he said it's important"

"Okay Max" he replied still breathless and still touching her.

She tried to compose herself but she was out of breath and tingling, "you should take that"

"Wait for me?" he asked.

A nod was what he got and he took her hand and led her back into the house.

"I'll be right back" he said leaving her in the living room.

There were so many feelings going on inside of her at the moment...excitement, fear, happiness, trepidation...but she could no longer deny what she felt for Sonny; what she had always felt. Her finger touched a picture of their daughter...a personification of the connection they shared.

"Alexis" Kate said coming in the back door.

The color drained from her face as reality came through that door.

"Kate" she greeted cordially.

"I saw the light on and decided to check on Sonny"

She nodded, "that's great"

Sonny felt like he was floating on air; what Michael was saying was a blur...he couldn't wait to go back into that living room...to see her, to touch her. He walked briskly after hanging up the phone.

"So did you" was all he got out before he came face to face with two women...

Alexis smiled tersely, "Kate came to see you...and I should be getting back to Kristina...so I will see you both later...Kate" she said smiling.

"Sonny" she said letting their eyes lock.

He didn't want everything to happen like this...but he looked into her eyes and hoped that she could still read him, and he said goodbye.

Kate wandered over to him, "so Kristina is alright?"

"Yeah great" he said forcing a smile.

"Sonny is everything okay" she asked.

He took her hands into his, "Kate, we need to talk"

Alexis cursed her steering wheel, the road, the freeway sign and anything else that came into view during her drive back home. She didn't know what had come over her, driving to Sonny's house and spilling all her stupid feelings. Now he was there with Kate...part of her wanted to bang her head on the steering wheel but the other part just wanted stop feeling...to stop loving Sonny Corinthos...but in her heart she knew it would never happen...loving Sonny was in her blood.

Sonny watched as Kate walked out...she hadn't cried, actually she had been a little pissed but she smiled and walked away. As he watched her go he realized a part of what attracted him to her...she reminded him of Alexis. He wondered if it was too soon to go see her; he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. This wasn't a rebound, she wasn't his second choice...and this time he was going to make it right.

The lights were out when she got home, and she assumed Sam had fallen asleep in her old room. She kicked off her heels and dragged herself to bed...another night alone; she wondered if she just wasn't meant for love.

He sat awake looking out to the lights in Port Charles. He had stopped himself from going to her house a couple dozen times. The truth was he didn't know what to do when he got there...ring her doorbell, throw rocks at her window? One call to Enrique and he knew Sam had stayed the night; that just confused things even more. But as he laid on the satin sheets; nothing seemed to matter except that she wanted to be with him...no matter how many times he said it; he couldn't wrap his head around it.

Carly walked into the Metro Court feeling light as a feather...until she saw Kate Howard at her concierge desk.

"I need a room for the weekend...a suite if you have it" the pretty woman told the clerk.

She wandered over, "what's wrong with that big ole house on the lake?" she asked.

Kate sighed, "I am selling the house; so I need a hotel room"

"Moving in with Sonny already"

"Since you have to know; Sonny and I broke up...so unless you have any more personal questions can I just please get a hotel room"

Carly felt a twinge of sympathy for the women, "Marty...give her a suite...on the house" she said before walking out of her hotel and heading over to Greystone.

He waited for Max to return...there were strict instructions for his personal bodyguard to come home as soon as Sam left Alexis'. He missed her...her and Kristina. He didn't want to spend another minute away from them.

"Sonny" Carly called walking into the mansion.

He walked in from the patio, "yes Carly"

"So...got tired of the rich girl and gave her the boot? Can't say I blamed you; really Sonny she seemed like she had a stick up her"

"Carly" he interrupted.

"What? If you didn't want me to know; you shouldn't have dumped her so she had to go seek refuge in my hotel"

A quick roll of the eyes is all she got, "Kate and I just didn't"

"Boss, Miss McCall has left Miss Davis' house" Max said not knowing Carly was there.

Suddenly her mouth made an O, "that's why you dumped her" she said shocked.

His hand squeezed the bridge of his nose, "Car, not"

"Uh, uh...well it's about damn time. That's why it didn't work out with Miss Priss...because there is room for only one snobby, obnoxious, smarty pants, know it all in your life...and that's Alexis...you know if you two would have realized it when the rest of us did...it would have saved a lot of time and heartache" she said bittersweetly walking away.

She turned, "be happy Sonny...even if it is with Alexis Davis"

Sam had made coffee before she left and Alexis poured herself a cup looking out the window. Sam had taken Kristina with her and Nikolas to Wyndamere. She had wanted to protest; it was too soon...but then Sam and Kristina gave her that damn puppy dog look and she caved...plus Nikolas had already put in a physical therapy pool for Kristina to begin to get used to the rod in her leg...how could she refuse?

Now she took looking at the glistening lake...and thinking of him...it was stupid; she was sure he had changed his mind...remembered that Kate was a much safer and wiser choice...and it would be okay; she always was. The doorbell began to ring and her brow furrowed expecting it to be a courier or Sam having forgotten something. Instead she was greeted with two brown eyes and two dimples that made her heart race.

He didn't speak; walked right in and did a full fledged assault on that beautiful mouth of hers. He knew Alexis and he knew that right now she was probably talking herself out of admitting her feelings for him...and that wasn't acceptable. If this was a war for her heart; he was ready to stage a full blown attack.

After she broke the kiss pushing him away; he just began to talk, "I'm sorry...sorry if I am going too fast...I know that what you said last night was real...but because of the past you may be scared of what is going to happen with us...but I swear to you; this, us, what we feel...it's right...finally I got something right...and if you need me to slow down, I will...but I refuse to give up...so just tell me what you need"

She walked away towards the back bedroom and he kept talking, hoping, praying, "please Lex, don't push me away...not again, just tell me what you want me to do...tell me the things I need to change so that you will believe me...please we can do this slow...painfully slow until you-"

The speech stopped when she walked out in only a familiar black silk shirt. When he found his voice he sputtered, "I guess we aren't going with the slow down plan"

"I guess not" she whispered hoarsely walking nervous.

His lips were dry, "Are you nervous?"

"No"

"Good" he said dimples ablaze.

"It's been too long Sonny; I don't want to waste anymore time waiting"

He made the last couple of steps towards her seductively as his finger played with the button, "you kept it"

"It was mine after that night"

"It's always been yours Counselor"

"I may hold you to that" she said her hand undoing his belt.

This was a side of her he hadn't seen that night, and it was doing things to his insides he couldn't have imagined.

"You better" he said bringing his mouth to her neck.

She moaned as his hands wove into her hair, "I love you Alexis" he murmured.

The tears stung her eyes as the passion filled her soul, "And I love you too Sonny"


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: So I know it took forever but here is the epilogue. I figured it was only appropriate that Kristina finishes the story. I hope it all makes sense. Thank you for your support and reviews!**

I know every child thinks of their parent's as bigger then life, action heroes or movie stars. But I know my parents are. They are the talk of the town; the tough as nails lawyer and the mobster...and match made in Heaven...though it took them through hell to find their way to each other.

Today they celebrate their 10th anniversary. I like to think that fate...and me played a huge role in what got them back together. You see it was me that kind of tore them apart once (though my mom will deny, deny, deny) so it was only appropriate that I bring them back together again. It wasn't exactly my choice but one freak car accident, a near death experience and bam they realized they belonged together. I still remember the day I found out that they were back together...talk about the happiest seven year old imaginable.

_Flashback_

_Sonny lay in bed; Alexis tucked safely under his arm her head lying over his heart._

"_I love you" he told her._

_She was happy it was dark so he couldn't see the smile that brought to her face._

"_I tolerate you" she quickly replied._

_Laughing he brought her up to him and looked deeply in her eyes before tilting her chin to place his lips on hers. Almost immediately came an, "ewwwwwwwwwww" with Kristina perched there._

_Alexis brought the sheet up to her neck, "Kristina, what did I tell you about knocking. Go back to your room"_

_When the little girl left Sonny got up chuckling and Alexis poked him in the ribs, "so not funny"_

_He smiled pulling on his pants, "a little funny"_

_Glaring at him she grabbed her robe, "what are we going to tell her?"_

"_That mommy and daddy love each other"_

_Rolling her eyes, "oh Mr. Smart Ass"_

_Walking to their daughters room they walked in and she sat in bed giving them the look her hand propping up her face._

"_Honey"_

"_Are you guys getting married"_

"_Yes" "No" came simultaneously._

_Alexis looked at him wide eyed and he smiled then looked to his daughter, "not right now...but in a little while your Daddy hopes that your Mommy, you and Molly could come live at Greystone with daddy"_

_She felt out of breath; this was something they hadn't discussed and the idea made her heart leap and her stomach feel like emptying it's contents at the same time._

"_YAY!" Kristina yelled; bouncing happily._

_Smiling at her daughter even though she felt faint she kissed her and walked out to the living room as Sonny tucked her in._

_When he came out, "what in the hell was that?" she asked the moonlight illuminating her beautiful face._

"_What was what?"_

"_Marry, moving in" she rambled._

"_I.." he started and then got down on one knee._

"_What are you doing; get up...get up" she yelped._

"_I've been carrying around this box for weeks; waiting for the perfect time" he said playing with the box._

_She tried to sputter but nothing came out so he continued, "I want you to be my wife Alexis Davis...I want to wake up with you every morning...and go to sleep with you at night. I want you and the girls running around Greystone eating popcorn and driving me crazy. I know you may not be ready, but I want you to know now that I want to spend forever with you Alexis...now that I have you back; I can't let you go"_

_Biting back the tears a part of her was scared, marriage wasn't her most successful venture...but as she looked into his eyes only one word came out...more like a squeak, "yes"_

_Jumping up he pulled her to him, and slid the ring on her finger, "I promise Alexis...that I will be the man you believe I can be" he said before kissing her._

The guests are coming in to the Metro Court ballroom. My idea that Carly has put it all together...the theme is old Hollywood. Mom wasn't too thrilled with the idea until she saw the Katharine Hepburn picture; my mom is a feminist from way back. Although I see my parents more as Bogey and Bacall but they can sell Hepburn and Tracy too.

I watch the Jacks family enter. Carly has a stunning red number on, Jax is dressed impeccably as usual. Even my brothers Michael and Morgan are donning suits. And then there is little Maya in her pink dress looking like a modern day Shirley Temple. I vaguely remember Maya's birth...I know that Carly had a really hard pregnancy, and Maya was born with a heart condition much like mine. It kind of bonded my mom and Carly together; I wouldn't say they are friends...but they have each other's back when necessary.

I see Sam come in after. She is one of those women that was made for a pin up calender...and her black cocktail dress and finger roll curls exemplify it. Lucky walks in after Little Lucas Lorenzo Spencer; affectionately nicknamed Luca, in a miniature version of his suit. Completing the McCall-Spencer family is a small pink bundle. I fight the urge to run and claim Natasha Danielle as mine for the evening. Instead I wait from my balcony and take in the ambiance and wait for the guests of honor.

People mill in and I don't really notice anyone until Jason comes in tugging at his shirt. My "Uncle" Jason has never been comfortable dressed up. I tease my dad that I know he was in the mafia because I have tons of Uncles that I have no idea how they are related to me.

Four boys mill in after him. I smile at the sight of Cameron in a suit; I know that must have took some heavy bribing. Jake follows his big brother playing some hand held game, Steven tugging at his shirt to let him have a turn, and then there is little Alan toddling along; with Liz following behind him and trying to keep him from running off.

I smile at the scene, the most eclectic group of people milling around. It's appropriate I guess; my parents being so different; merging two world's.

Turning I notice them before anyone else; and they never cease to take my breath away. My mom looks like a Princess, and my dad looks like the lead man in a romance novel. In a moment Molly is running to him crying out, "Daddy!"

Molly is almost more of a Daddy's girl then me...when Ric died; Sonny made a vow that Molly and I would never feel a difference from him...that he loved us the same. It must I have worked I mused as I see them mutually beaming at each other.

Making my slow descent down the staircase I smile and meet my mother's eye, "Krissy" she says smiling.

"You like?" I ask raising my arms and doing a twirl.

"We love Princess" my dad says as my parent's hug me.

Later in the night as I sit at my balcony perch I watch them as they dance...swaying gently across the floor like no one else is in the room. I can't help but look at them starry eyed...love conquering all, fate intervening...,my parents have one of those love stories that are passed down generations.

The story of the mob boss and the lawyer...and the little pink bundle that became a little girl and changed their lives forever.


End file.
